


You Blossom Like a Surefire Rose

by AsherTheDeer (orphan_account)



Series: Sometimes, Family’s just a Sugar Daddy and his Baby [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Cute Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, match makers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 10:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AsherTheDeer
Summary: “What?”“I fell in love”“Really?”“Really, he’s going to be able to handle me, not that you can’t just he was previously a doctor so—““Tony your rambling,“





	You Blossom Like a Surefire Rose

**˜”*°•.˜”*°• Teaser Chapter •°*”˜.•°*”˜**

“𝓦𝓱𝓪𝓽?”

“𝓘 𝓯𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓲𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮”

“𝓡𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂?”

“𝓡𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂, 𝓱𝓮’𝓼 𝓰𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮 𝓪𝓫𝓵𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓵𝓮 𝓶𝓮, 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓪𝓷’𝓽 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓿𝓲𝓸𝓾𝓼𝓵𝔂 𝓪 𝓭𝓸𝓬𝓽𝓸𝓻 𝓼𝓸—“

“𝓣𝓸𝓷𝔂 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓻𝓪𝓶𝓫𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰, 𝓘 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓲𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓸, 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓘’𝓶 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝔂 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾,” 𝓢𝓽𝓮𝓿𝓮 𝓲𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓻𝓾𝓹𝓽𝓼 𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓸𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼, 𝓪𝓼 𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮𝓼 𝓪 𝓼𝓲𝓹 𝓸𝓯 𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓬𝓸𝓯𝓯𝓮𝓮, “𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓶𝓮 𝓶𝓪𝓭𝓮 𝓪𝓷 𝓪𝓰𝓻𝓮𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓲𝓯 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓾𝓼 𝓯𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝔀𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭, 𝔀𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭𝓷’𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮 𝓽𝓸𝓰𝓮𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓸 𝓻𝓪𝓲𝓼𝓮 𝓟𝓮𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓮 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓷’𝓽, 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓲𝓽 𝓸𝓴𝓪𝔂. 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓭𝓮𝓼𝓮𝓻𝓿𝓮𝓭 𝓫𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝔂𝔀𝓪𝔂,” 𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓾𝓶𝓫𝓵𝓮𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽 𝓫𝓲𝓽.

"𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓴𝓼, 𝓒𝓪𝓹 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓶𝓾𝓬𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓶𝓮𝓪𝓷𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓫𝓵𝓮𝓼𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰--" 

"𝓘𝓽𝓼 𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓮, 𝓭𝓸 𝓘 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓪?" 

"𝓤𝓶𝓶𝓶.....𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓱 𝓪𝓵𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽, 𝓙?" 

"𝓨𝓮𝓼, 𝓢𝓲𝓻?"

"𝓒𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓦𝓲𝓽𝓬𝓱 𝓢𝓽𝓮𝓹𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓲𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝔂𝓪?" 𝓣𝓸𝓷𝔂 𝓼𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓪 𝓼𝓶𝓲𝓻𝓴 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓲𝓷 𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓲𝓻. 

"𝓐𝓵𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽......𝓼𝓲𝓻" 𝓙𝓐𝓡𝓥𝓘𝓢 𝓼𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓪𝓷 𝓪𝓭𝓭𝓮𝓭 𝓼𝓲𝓻 𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓮𝓷𝓭. 

"𝓘𝓽'𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓷𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓭𝓲𝓼𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓹𝓮𝓬𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓭𝓪𝓭𝓭𝔂, 𝓙𝓪𝓻𝓿," 𝓣𝓸𝓷𝔂 𝓮𝔁𝓬𝓵𝓪𝓲𝓶𝓼 𝓪𝓼 𝓢𝓽𝓮𝓹𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓼 𝓷𝓮𝔁𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓶𝓪𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓢𝓽𝓮𝓿𝓮 𝓳𝓾𝓶𝓹, 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓫𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓪 𝓯𝓮𝔀 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼. "𝓗𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓸," 𝓢𝓽𝓮𝓹𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓼𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓫𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓪𝓽 𝓢𝓽𝓮𝓿𝓮. "𝓗𝓲, 𝓷𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾..." "𝓢𝓽𝓮𝓹𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓸𝓻 𝓓𝓻. 𝓢𝓽𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓼𝓾𝓯𝓯𝓲𝓬𝓮," 𝓢𝓽𝓮𝓹𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓲𝓷𝓽𝓻𝓸𝓭𝓾𝓬𝓮𝓭 𝓱𝓲𝓶𝓼𝓮𝓵𝓯, "𝓝𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓼 𝔀𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓒𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓪𝓲𝓷."


End file.
